Herman Moded
Herman Strij©ker of de Strijcker,Ook: Herman de Struycker. Zelf ondertekende hij vaak met Hermannus Strijcherus. Later gebruikte hij Hendrik van Benthum als schuilnaam. (Brutel de la Rivière (1879), blz. 7, 8) vooral bekend onder zijn Hebreeuwse naam Moded,Dit is een vrije vertaling van de naam Strijker (Brutel de la Rivière (1879), blz. 147 (Naschrift)) (Zwolle, ca. 1520De geboortedatum is niet precies bekend. De engelstalige encyclopedie GAMEO geeft 1530 als geboortejaar, nog andere bronnen stellen 1535. Dat laatste is echter onwaarschijnlijk aangezien Moded in 1550 in Keulen studeerde. Hier is de geboortedatum overgenomen die de meeste recente biografische woordenboeken hanteren. - Middelburg (Zeeland), november 1603Brutel de la Rivière suggereert dat Moded in 1612 nog leefde en in Emden zou zijn overleden, maar dit is weerlegd door Van Schelven in zijn bijdrage aan het NNBW.) was een gereformeerd predikant in de tijd dat het calvinisme opkwam. Hij was een van de belangrijkste personen bij de groei van het calvinisme in Antwerpen vóór 1566.Israel (2008), blz. 110 Levensloop Beginjaren Moded werd geboren in een arm gezin in Zwolle. In 1550 studeerde hij te Keulen, waar hij in 1553 de titel Magister Artium verwierf. In 1555 was hij geestelijke bij het domkapittel en tevens werd hoogleraar aan de universiteit. Hij begon zich echter tegen de Roomse kerk af te zetten en 'ketterse ideeën' te uiten, waardoor hij zowel uit het ambt als geestelijke werd gezet als zijn functie als hoogleraar verloor. Zijn bezwaren tegen de rooms-katholieke leer waren nog beperkt, want in 1556 droeg hij nog de mis op in de Sint-Michaëlskerk in zijn geboortestad Zwolle. In 1558 werd hij echter voor de bisschop van Utrecht George van Egmond gedaagd omdat hij het avondmaal met brood én wijn vierde. Moded vluchtte en werd hoogleraar en hofpredikant van koning Christiaan III van Denemarken in Kopenhagen. Na diens dood in 1559 werd hij ontslagen, en keerde Moded terug naar de Lage Landen. In 1559 werd hij gevangengenomen, omdat hij met twee Jezuïtische vrouwen de terugweg had gemaakt. Franciscus Sonnius probeerde hem duidelijk te maken hoe groot zijn dwalingen waren, en hij zou zelfs door de Procureur-generaal vrijgelaten worden, maar Moded ontsnapte. Antwerpen Vanaf 1560 was Moded predikant van de gereformeerde kerk van Antwerpen, maar hij preekte ook geregeld in andere plaatsen, onder meer Breda. Moded speelde een grote rol bij de opkomst van het gereformeerd protestantisme in Antwerpen in die tijd. Hij was een goed spreker, en de Roomsen waren zeker niet blij met hem. Hem werd gevraagd, samen met enkele anderen, een oordeel te geven over de Nederlandse Geloofsbelijdenis, die in 1560 door Guido de Brès was opgesteld. Van 14 tot 22 juli 1566 zat hij als afgevaardigde van de Antwerpse synode in het Eedverbond der Edelen in Sint-Truiden. Vervolgens reisde hij weer naar Vlaanderen, waar hij vertelde na te denken over een calvinistische Republiek, zoals Genève. Verder stond Moded aan het begin van de hagepreken. Hij leidde op 14 juni de mensen voor het eerst naar buiten voor een openluchtdienst, die zevenduizend mensen trok. Een plaatselijke rechter ging met getrokken degen de menigte in om Moded aan te houden, maar hij werd door de mensen met stenen bekogeld en werd hierbij ernstig gewond.Schiller en Oranje (2005), blz. 211 Er werden nadien nog meerdere hagepreken gehouden. Er werd ook een plakkaat uitgeschreven, die weinig indruk maakte. Op 18 augustus was het de dag van de Maria-Tenhemelopneming, waarbij het beeld van Maria werd rondgedragen. Op deze dag waren al veel negatieve reacties op de beelden, de Paus, de monniken en priester te horen. Moded schrijft dat hij, toen hij 20 augustus uit een vergadering kwam, van de beeldenstorm hoorde en er gelijk ging kijken, en tot tweemaal toe geprobeerd heeft de gemoederen tot bedaren te brengen. Een ooggetuige beweerde echter dat Moded tot de vernielingen had aangespoordBrutel de la Rivière (1879), blz. 36, 37 Later, in 1567, publiceert hij een werk waarin hij over de 'iconoclastische woede', de gewapende weerstand en zijn eigen betrokkenheid daarin beschrijft.Van Gelderen (2002), blz. 95. De titel luidt: Apologie ofte verantwoordinghe Hermanni Modedt, teghens de calumnien ende valsche beschuldinghen ghestroeyet, tot lasteringhe des H. Evangelii ende zijnen persoon door de vianden der Christelijcker Religie. Deze apologie is als bijlage opgenomen door Brutel de la Rivière. Norwich, Zierikzee en Gent Op 25 maart 1567 vertrok Moded naar Engeland, waar hij derde predikant werd in de vluchtelingenkerk van Norwich. Hij nam deel aan de synode van Wezel, waar hij scriba (secretaris) was, en aan de synode van Emden (1571), waar hij verder niet op de voorgrond trad. Nadat Holland en Zeeland bevrijd waren verbleef hij van 1572 tot 1575 in Zierikzee. In 1576 ging hij weer naar Norwich, waar hij tot 1578 is gebleven. Als gevolg van het succes van de Opstand was de vluchtelingengemeente echter grotendeels verdwenen. Hierna trok hij naar Gent. Hier ging hij veel om met Petrus Datheen, die in conflict raakte met Willem van Oranje naar aanleiding van de godsdienstige tolerantie. In 1579 verbleef Moded in Antwerpen. Utrecht In 1580 werd Moded weer gemeentepredikant en wel in Utrecht, waar hij met Pasen begon met preken. In die stad was er naast de gereformeerde kerk nog een andere protestantse gemeente, de Jacobskerkgemeente rond Hubert Duifhuis, die veel gematigder was in haar opvattingen. Toen Duifhuis in 1581 overleed werd geprobeerd de beide gemeenten samen te voegen. Dit mislukte echter en de Duifhuisgemeente kon met steun van de magistraat blijven bestaan. Modeds verzet tegen het overheidsbeleid leidde ertoe dat hij in december 1584 werd afgezet als predikant. In 1585 werd de graaf van Nieuwenaar en Meurs stadhouder van Utrecht, stelde een nieuw stadsbestuur aan en in 1586 kon Moded terugkeren. De Duifhuisgemeente verloor haar zelfstandigheid. Eind 1587 werd Moded opnieuw afgezet. Hij had inmiddels ruzie gekregen met de graaf van Nieuwenaar en bovendien was er opnieuw een wisseling in het bestuur geweest waardoor zijn oude tegenstanders weer op de kussens zaten. Van Nieuwenaar deed de nieuwe magistraat een briefje toekomen dat Moded aan hem had geschreven en waarin hij voorstelde om hard op te treden tegen opstandige burgers (inmiddels dus weer de zittende magistraat). Vervolgens werd Moded hierover ondervraagd, waarop hij ontkende. De volgende dag vertrok hij echter in het geheim naar Amsterdam. Na Utrecht en eind van zijn leven Hier kreeg hij een nieuwe betrekking, waarvoor hij veel moest reizen. Hiervoor nam hij de naam Hendrik van Benthem aan, om in Roomsgezinde landen niet te worden herkend. In november 1589 schreef hij een brief aan de gemeente in Utrecht, om zich met hen te verzoenen. Hij kreeg een brief terug waarin voornamelijk de 'menselijke zwakte' als oorzaak werd gegeven voor de ruzie. Op 15 juni 1591 ondertekende hij de 'forma reconciliationis'. Hierna bediende hij de geheime gemeenten in Münster en Keulen. Er wordt gedacht dat hij, nadat hij geen loon meer ontving, elders middelen ging zoeken om te overleven. Hij leefde vervolgens een tijd in Zeeland. Aangenomen wordt dat hij in de notulen van de Staten van Zeeland van 29 januari 1601 wordt genoemd,Hier wordt 'Modet' geschreven (Brutel de la Rivière (1879), blz. 140) waar hij een verzoek indient voor een vergoeding van zijn 45-jarig predikantschap. 18 november 1603 werd Moded begraven in de Nieuwe Kerk te Middelburg. Gelderen, M. van, The Political Thought of the Dutch Revolt 1555-1590 (2002). Online beschikbaar op Google Boeken. *Lem, A. van der, Herman Moded, op de website van Onderzoeksschool en Opleiding Geschiedenis van de Universiteit Leiden Noten: }} Categorie:Nederlands predikant Categorie:Gereformeerd persoon